JP2006-152868A discloses a control device which, in a vehicle including a mechanical oil pump to be driven by the rotation of a drive source transmitted thereto and an electrical oil pump for supplying a hydraulic pressure when the drive source is in an automatically stopped state, supplies a hydraulic pressure by the mechanical oil pump by restarting the drive source immediately after the drive source is stopped after the drive source automatically stops and if there is an abnormality in the electrical oil pump.